Better We Broke Up
by chanbucks
Summary: Aku pikir seluruh waktumu hanya untukku. Aku pikir dengan berada dekat denganmu bisa terus bersamamu. Dan, aku pikir kamu adalah milikku. Ternyata aku salah. Entah, atau Tuhan yang telah mengubah takdir kita? Tapi bagaimana jika aku ingin egois? apakah Tuhan akan memberikan kesempatan untukku agarku ubah takdir sesuai keinginanku? [Cho Seungyoun X1]


**Genre : School Romance**

**Cast : Cho Seungyoun X1 and Kayleenia as y/n**

**Maaf jika terdapat typo atau yang lainnya. Dimohon untuk memberikan saran atau kritikan yang membangun untuk ide selanjutkan. Terimakasih :)**

**Don't forget to review! fav! Follow!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ma Kaylee berangkat ya.." aku berteriak sambil menyambar kotak makan berisikan roti isi dengan selai kacang favorit Seungyoun. Kenapa juga ya aku repot-repot membawa bekal untuknya? Sebenarnya ini hanyalah sebuah kebiasaan dan setidaknya rasa terimakasihku padanya. Ah, itu dia bunyi klakson motornya. Seperti biasa Seungyoun tidak pernah terlambat. Tapi, aku yang membuatnya telat.

"Jangan lupa diminum dulu susunya." Cegah Mama membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menepuk jidat, "Astaga, lupa." ucapku tak sadar karena terlalu buru-buru. Dengan cepat aku meneguk susu buatan Mama tak ingin Seungyoun menunggu lama. "Dah, itu ditunggu." Kata Mama lembut sambil mengusap punggungku. Aku mengangguk, "Bye Ma." Pamitku dan langsung menghampiri Seungyoun yang selalu saja senyam-senyum disepanjang hidupnya.

"Oi." Sapa Seungyoun girang saat melihat aku akhirnya muncul dari pagar. Tak selang dua detik tiba-tiba Seungyoun terbahak. "Apa?!" sahutku kesal sambil mencoba mencari tahu apa yang membuat Seungyoun tertawa. Aduh, tertawamu menyebalkan tahu tidak Youn?

"Kenapa sih?" Sungutku emosi. "Ini loh, ini.. hahahaha.." jawabnya sembari menunjukku dan masih sambil tertawa, kali ini Seungyoun sampai memegangi perutnya karena geli. Cepat-cepat aku merapikan rambut takut ada yang salah, tapi kok sepertinya rambutku rapi-rapi saja? Atau makeup ku yang terlalu tebal?! Aku pun langsung melihat wajahku dikaca spion motor Seungyoun. Aku membuang napas kasar. Lalu mengelap sisa susu diujung bibirku dengan cepat. "Youn tolong ini enggak lucu." Ucapku bete saat sadar ada bekas susu yang terlihat seperti anak kecil. "Aduh Sorry Kay, ini lucu sumpah." Ucapnya lagi tapi kali ini ia mencoba meredakan tawanya. "Kenapa enggak bilang dari tadi?" sahutku kesal pagi-pagi begini sudah ditertawakan.

"Udahh," ucap Seungyoun sambil mengusap sisa susu yang ternyata masih tertinggal diujung bibirku. "Sekarang naik. Udah mau telat nih." Seungyoun menyerahkan helm kebangganku yang berwarna kuning yang senada dengan motor vespa matic miliknya. "Gamau minta maaf dulu?" cegah aku sebelum naik. "Bisa coba lihat jam dulu Princess Kaylee?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Kebiasaan, Seungyoun memang suka memanggilku dengan embel-embel Princess saat aku menyebalkan, manja, atau kenak-kanakan. "Cih." Desisku karena tak dihiraukan. Namun, aku pun langsung terkejut dan buru-buru naik sembari memakai helm setelah melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 06.55 WIB. Sepuluh menit lagi gerbang sekolah ditutup.

"Buruan jalan!" kataku sambil memukul pelan pundak Seungyoun. Seungyoun menyalakan vespa kuningnya. "Pegangan." Aku langsung memeluk pingang Seungyoun seperti biasa. Aduh, aroma ini kembali tercium olehku. Benar-benar bau khasnya sejak dulu. Percampuran antara aroma mandarin yang di mix dengan mint selalu tercium saat aku di dekatnya.

"Siap ya." Tak selang berapa lama Seungyoun langsung tancap gas. Ini serius, mau secepat apa pun menurut Seungyoun. Tapi, nyatanya ia memacu motornya tidak begitu cepat. Seungyoun takut ngebut. Ketakutannya bukan tanpa alasan. Seungyoun pernah kecelakaan parah dan hampir saja tidak bisa berjalan dengan sempurna. Untungnya, takdir berkata lain. Seungyoun bisa sembuh total. Maka dari itu, ia sangat menjaga kakinya agar kejadian lalu tak terulang lagi. Kakinya adalah asetnya. Belum aku beritahu ya? Seungyoun sangat menyukai sepak bola. Bukan hanya suka, dia juga handal. Seungyoun masuk sekolahku melewati jalur prestasi olahraganya.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di punggungnya. Sejak Ayahku meninggal, Seungyoun telah menggantikan posisinya. Kemana pun aku pergi ia pasti mengantarku. Seungyoun itu, too good to be brother. Aku tak pernah menyangka akan sedekat ini dengannya. Ngomong-ngomong, kami dekat sejak kecil. Entah, kami hanya tumbuh bersama hingga sekarang. Kami banyak melewati masa kanak-kanak bersama. Kebetulan, aku memang tidak terlalu menyukai permainan anak perempuan pada umumnya seperti boneka atau barbie atau bahkan masak-masakan. Aku melewati masa kecil ku dengan bermain sepak bola, kelereng dan basket, bersama Seungyoun tentunya.

"Duh, Princess…cabut yuk?" Tanya Seungyoun ngeri tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunanku. "Ha?" Apasih maksudnya. Tak lama setelah itu aku menyadari bahwa pagar sekolahku sudah ditutup sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Dari pada terkena hukuman lebih baik melarikan diri. Aku lebih suka pergi bersama Seungyoun. Tentu saja.

"Puter balik!" Seruku girang. "Kemana?" Tanya Seungyoun lempeng. "Hmmm.." gumamku sambil berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau 24/7 Table?" tanyaku antusias. "Good." Balas Seungyoun tanpa basa-basi langsung memutar arah dan menuju 24/7 Table. Café kesukaan kami.

Setelah insiden bolos sekolah akhirnya kami sampai juga. Seungyoun memarkir vespanya tanpa melepas helm hitam miliknya. Jangan dihiraukan, memang begitu. Helm hitam itu, hadiah dariku. Katanya ia harus menjaganya karena itu helm dariku. Sekarang sudah jelaskan? dia sering membawa helm nya masuk ke café dan menaruhnya disebelahnya duduk karena ingin menjaganya. Kadang aku protes dan kesal. Tapi Seungyoun tetap bertekad membawanya terus.

"Ujung pojok?" Tanya Seungyoun segera setelah turun dari motornya. Aku membalas dengan memberikan isyarat 'ok' kepadanya. Tempat duduk itu adalah tempat duduk favorit kami. Disana kami bisa sangat jelas mendengar musik-musik yang diputar di café ini. Kebetulan selera musik aku dan Seungyoun sama. Kami sangat antusias dan akan bernyanyi bersama jika lagu dari Rex Orange diputar disana. Best part dari tempat favorit kami ini adalah, disisi kiri tempat duduk ini dipasang kaca yang mengarah langsung pada pemandangan yang cukup epic. Kami bisa menghabiskan senja dengan duduk dan memandang tenggelamnya matahari.

"Hei." Sapa Arnold saat kami masuk. Ia adalah pemilik café ini. Ayahnya berasal dari Inggris. Maka dari itu, café ini sedikit terkena sentuhan gaya Inggris. Wajah Arnold pun tak sepenuhnya Asia seperti Ibunya. Ia memiliki mata berwarna coklat muda dengan kulit wajah pucat yang terdapat freckles. Arnold juga sudah sangat hafal dengan kami. Kita berdua terlalu sering berkunjung hingga Arnold menamai tempat favorit kami adalah bangku keramat.

Aku tersenyum, "Kayak biasa ya, Nold." Ucapku ramah. "One Americano and Brown sugar milk tea?" Tanya Arnold memastikan. "Tambah fish and chips. Laper banget." Ucap Seungyoun sambil memegang perut. "Jangan lupa extra sauce." Tambahnya. "Siap Capt." Jawab Arnold sambil berlagak hormat. Aku terkekeh, Seungyoun dan Arnold memang dekat. Terlebih saat Seungyoun iseng membawa gitarnya kesini dan bernyanyi untukku. Katanya, Arnold baru pertama kali jatuh cinta pada laki-laki saat melihat Seungyoun bermain gitar. Er, maksudnya Arnold jatuh cinta dengan permainan gitar Seungyoun. Tak lama setelah itu, Seungyoun jadi sering bernyanyi di café ini untuk live music. Karena Arnold memintanya, pasti.

"Youn absen gimana nih?" tanyaku setelah duduk. Seungyoun mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi menunduk untuk bermain handphone. "Gampang Kay." Seungyoun menaruh hanphonenya, "Udah minta tolong Yuvin. Pokoknya semua aman." Aku menjitak kepalanya pelan. "Ck. Dasar. Mau aja sih, teman kamu?" ucapku sambil geleng-geleng. Seungyoun membusungkan dadanya merasa bangga sembari menepuk dadanya. "Makanya kalau cari teman yang selalu ada saat suka maupun duka." Dengan cepat aku langsung membuat ekspresi jijik. "Pede banget." Sindirku sambil mengecek handphone untuk melihat lockscreen yang berisi jadwal pelajaran. "Emang dan harus." Jawab Seungyoun semakin ngotot.

"Oh iya, abis ini aku mau ke toko buku ya Youn." Ucapku setelah melihat jadwal. Aku baru menyadari besok ada tugas Sosiologi. Aku belum mencari banyak bahan untuk referensi tugasku.

"Siap." Jawab Seungyoun cepat. Aku menggeleng pelan, "Enggak usah, aku pergi sendiri aja." Kali ini, aku tak ingin merepotkannya karena kami hari ini sudah bolos. "Loh? Aku taruh luar deh helmnya." Aku terbahak kencang, "Bukan begitu…" kataku sambil mengelus kepalanya. Terkadang Seungyoun memang bisa menjadi sangat polos. "Kamu kan ada latihan Youn. Kamu mau tanding, inget." Ucapku dengan menekan intonasi pada kata terakhir. "Aku antar sebentar juga enggak akan telat Kay." Tandas Seungyoun lagi. "No. Pokoknya aku berangkat sendiri. Kamu harus latihan. Aku enggak mau lihat kamu di hukum coach." Seungyoun menghembuskan napasnya, "Kalau gitu aku jemput?" tawarnya tak kehabisan akal. "Ya?" Tanyanya penuh harap. "Oke! Ya!" Ucap Seungyoun menyimpulkan sendiri. "Iya. Iya. Tapi pokoknya kalau kamu udah selesai latihan. Kalau belum jangan. Deal?" Seungyoun menjabat tanganku, "Deal!"

Tak lama Arnold datang dan membawa pesanan kami. Tercium aroma fish and chips khas café ini. Kalian tahu aroma khas makanan cepat saji yang nikmat? Aroma penuh lemak dan berminyak tetapi sangat menggiurkan. Kira-kira seperti itu aromanya. "Ok, ini makanan dan minuman kalian. Have a nice breakfast." Ucap Arnold sambil menaruh pesanan kami. "Thanks Nold." Ucapku. Arnold hanya tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami. Belum sepuluh detik makanan kami datang Seungyoun sudah menyantapnya dengan cepat. "Youn kontrol dong hahaha.." ucapku sambil tertawa. Sepertinya Seungyoun benar-benar kelaparan bukan?

"Aduh Kay, cacing perut udah teriak-teriak dari tadi enggak tega." Jawab Seungyoun masih fokus pada makanannya. Aku menegak kopiku, memang benar. Kopi di café ini yang terbaik.

Mataku mulai mengamati laki-laki di depanku. Mengapa dia selalu saja berhasil singgah dipikiranku. Entah sihir apa yang sejak dulu ia gunakan padaku. Aku tak bisa tak mengabaikannya. Kamu tahu itu Cho Seungyoun, semoga saja.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam aku berkeliling untuk mencari buku referensi dan akhirnya aku menemukannya. Aku yakin sekali kalau aku langsung pulang Seungyoun sudah pasti belum selesai latihan. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke rak novel roman. "Wah, sudah terbit?" ucapku pelan saat melihat novel karya penulis favorit ku dijajaran novel. Albert St. Sudah lama sekali aku menunggu karyanya setelah vakum dua tahun karena kasus writer's block. Tahukan istilah itu? Saat penulis sudah kehabisan ide dan benar-benar buntu. Tanpa ragu aku langsung meraih novel itu karena yah, sisa satu buku. Bagaimana bisa selaris ini? Novelis favoritku memang tak main-main. Keren.

"Maaf saya duluan." Cegah seseorang saat aku hendak mengambilnya. Aku menyiritkan dahi mendadak bingung. Sudah jelas aku yang pertama memegang novel ini. Aku pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki yang..kira-kira usianya sama denganku. Entahlah.

"Enggak bisa. Saya udah pegang ini duluan." Bantahku. Enak saja main ambil.

"Saya sudah lihat novel ini sebelum kamu." Tambahnya lagi. Alasan macam apa? Gimana bisa dia bilang seperti itu sih?

"Aduh, maaf banget ya. Saya mau bayar ini." Ucapku berusaha tak menghiraukannya. Dengan sigap laki-laki itu menarik tanganku dan merebut novel dari tanganku. Aku terbelalak, bisa-bisanya ia merebutnya dariku.

"Kembaliin!" teriakku. Laki-laki itu menggeleng, "kalau enggak bisa pakai cara halus saya harus paksa." Aku menaikan sebelah alisku. Sekali lagi, dia siapa sebenarnya?

Aku pun mencoba merebut novel itu untuk membalasnya. Curang. Mana bisa dia mengambil novel itu dari tanganku. Aku sudah menunggu dua tahun lamanya untuk karyanya kembali muncul. Tak akan aku biarkan.

"Enggak akan bisa." Ucapnya meremehkan, "Aku ini cepat. Lagi pula kamu sangat lamban." Ejeknya. "Sekali aku bilang ini jadi milikku akan tetap jadi milikku."

"Ambil saja. Aku tidak butuh!" Sahutku kesal. Iya, aku meyerah, secepat itu. Lebih baik aku mengalah bukan? Dari pada harus menghabiskan energi dan marah-marah dengan laki-laki tidak sopan, angkuh, dan sombong sepertinya.

Sumpah, laki-laki ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

Aku melirik arlojiku. Masih tersisa 30 menit lagi sebelum Seungyoun sampai. Tadi, dia sudah mengabariku bahwa latihannya telah usai. Tapi perjalanan dari tempatnya berlatih sampai sini itu kurang lebih memakan waktu 30 menit. Tiba-tiba saja langit berubah menjadi gelap. Tak selang beberapa menit, turun rintik hujan membasahi jalan di depanku. Aku buru-buru menjauh agak airnya tak mengenai bajuku.

"Mau bareng?" tanya seseorang menyadarkanku sambil mengulurkan sebuah payung. Aku hanya menaikan alis lalu tersenyum. "Enggak, terimakasih." Namun, beberapa detik kemudian aku sadar, "Loh, kamu?!" sahutku terkejut. Laki-laki ini adalah laki-laki yang sama dengan laki-laki yang merebut novelku tadi. "Kenapa?" tanyanya watados. "Saya cuman mau nawarin aja. Karena kamu saya jadi bisa beli novel ini. Sebagai imbalannya saya bisa antar kamu pulang." Aku terkekeh remeh, "Enggak usah. Udah ada yang jemput saya. Sebentar lagi sampai." Ucapku kesal. "Oke saya tunggu sampai kamu dijemput." Katanya santai lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding. Aku yang kesal dengan tingkahnya yang seenaknya akhirnya meluap juga. "Mau kamu apa sih?! Saya enggak butuh ditemenin!"

JDERR!

Tiba-tiba saja petir menyambar. Sontak aku terkejut dan langsung memeluk laki-laki ini tanpa aku sadari. Aku sangat takut pada suara petir. Bukan apa-apa, aku juga mudah terkejut. Ia mengelus punggungku hangat. "Udah.. gapapa." Ucapnya pelan seperti berbisik. Satu hal yang aku sadari aroma laki-laki ini memabukan aku. Aroma maskulin bercampur sedikit vanilla benar-benar membuatku lupa diri. Selang sedetik kemudian aku sudah mengutuk diriku. Bisa-bisanya aku reflek memeluknya? Aku langsung melepaskan pelukan aku darinya.

"Sorry." Ucapku kikuk. "Masih enggak mau ditemenin?" tanyanya merasa telah menang dariku. "Oke satu kosong." Ucapku mengalah. Tetapi laki-laki ini menggeleng, "Dua kosong." Jawabnya mengoreksi sambil memamerkan novel yang dia telah rebut dariku. Aku mendengus kesal tak habis pikir dengan laki-laki ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Kim Wooseok." Ucapnya ramah. Sungguh, baru kali ini wajahnya terlihat bersahabat. Agak ragu, aku menjabat tangannya, "Kayleenia."

.

.

.

.

Seungyoun memacu motornya dengan cepat. Walau sebenarnya ia sangat was-was. Tapi langit terlihat gelap, ia tidak ingin membiarkan Kay sendirian saat hujan. Seungyoun tahu betul Kay benci hujan. Maka dari itu ia sangat buru-buru kali ini. Persetan dengan traumanya saat mengendarai motor, Seungyoun tetap memilih untuk menjaga Kay baru dirinya. Prioritas tetaplah jadi prioritas.

Namun, ternyata alam sedang tidak mau diajak kompromi. Belum sampai tempat tujuan, hujan sudah turun. Semakin was-was dan panik Seungyoun menambah kecepatan motor yang dikendarainya. Ia menyalip sebuah truk dan menyelip diantara mobil-mobil agar bisa sampai dengan cepat. Biarkan saja tubuhnya basah karena hujan. Pikirannya hanya Kay. Seungyoun harus sampai sebelum Kay ketakutan akan suara petir.

Tak sampai lima belas menit Seungyoun akhirnya sampai. Dengan basah kuyup ia bergegas menghampiri Kay. Tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti. Telapak kakinya terasa berat saat akan melangkah. Seungyoun mendapati Kay sedang memeluk laki-laki lain selain dirinya. Seungyoun bingung dengan dirinya. Rasanya begitu menyesakan. Ia ingin marah tapi tak tahu untuk apa dan kenapa juga dia harus marah? Tapi mengapa rasanya begitu sakit?

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
